Death Kiss
by Evil Maknae
Summary: When an angel is given a task to find a boy, Edward Cullen, she awaits God's instructions. When she get's them, she is to Kiss the boy. If an angel kisses a human, they die. Will this angel give the boy the kiss of death? Or will she be be a fallen angel?
1. Chapter 1

"I will give you one more chance!" boomed that voice of God. "For you have deceived me for the last time!" so I took an apple from the Garden of Eden, he never said angels couldn't eat from the tree. "You are to go to earth and find this creature," he held out a picture of a boy around the age of 17 with bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Yes my Lord, I shall find him. And when I do?"

"You shall await my instructions! Now go Isabella! And be thankful you still have your wings!"

As I left the Gates of Heaven, I entered the world known as earth. There were some rules with angel's entering the world of humans. Rule one, humans couldn't see us, but there was a handful that could. Two, when we retract our wings, humans could see us. Three, we have powers, but we look like idiots snapping our fingers to get them to work. Four, avoid swearing, God doesn't really appreciate that. Five, animals hate us, they can sense even with our wings out. Rule six, the last, God could take everything away, wings and powers, but he tends to leave rule five in tact.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, good golly! (See rule four) I forgot to ask where I was going! It looks like I was on my own. But do I still have my powers? Might as well try and see. I pictured the image of the boy God had given me and snapped my fingers. Sure enough I had the picture to look at. I landed on the ground and retracted my wings.

A lot of people began rubbing their eyes trying to convince themselves that I was always right there. Silly humans, they're always so fun to toy with. But, where was I? I looked around and I found the Dover, New Hampshire Public Library. I cast a look away spell so that the humans wouldn't notice the screen of my computer zooming between sites without me doing anything.

I sat back and began filling my nails waiting for the computer to come up with something. Finally the computer came up with what I was looking for. Edward Cullen, a junior at Forks, Washington High School. Perfect, all I need to do is fly over to Forks, Washington. I snapped my fingers and the computer shutdown. I tried opening my wings, but they wouldn't come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Na, ah, ah!" I heard an annoying voice say.

"Oh no, not you," I moaned.

"Oh yes, tis I Hermes, and I came barring a message from the big guy my dear Isabella," he began searching through his bag as I tapped my foot in annoyance. "Ah, here it is! Angel Isabella, congratulations on finding your target, but you must reach him like an ordinary human being. Here is a wallet with unlimited amounts of money, but use it wisely because things that you buy, that are not for the mission will turn the money to counterfeit, and you shall suffer the consequences as a human." Hermes handed me the wallet and smiled.

"If your looking for tip money, sorry Hermes, but your not part of the mission, I'd just be giving you counterfeit, and you don't want the big guy finding you with that, now do we?"

"Well then Isabella, I'll put it on your tab. Toddles!" great, the messenger boy was gone. But now I had to find out how to get to Forks, Washington, like a regular human. If that was even possible for an angel.

A got strange looks from people when asked I asked them how do humans get to Forks, Washington from here. Was it something I was wearing? I went inside someplace called Burger King, and went to the restroom. I looked like a four year old, not the best way to look when going around. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that I could just use my powers to change my appearance. I snapped my fingers and opened my eyes. It worked! I was now a 17 year old teenager! Okay, know to find out how to get to Forks.


	4. A shout out

**I want to give a special shout out to Immortal Blueberries! Rock on with your bad self girl! And keep writing those amazing stories! Seriously people check them out! They're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 4

Um excuse me, Miss!" I ran up to a woman roaming the streets.

"Yes my dear?" she asked slowly. She was an older woman in her late 50's maybe?

"How, would I get to Forks, Washington from here?" I said flashing a bright smile.

"Well, deary I would take a bus to the airport, and then get on a plane to Washington," she gave me a smile back and walked off. A bus, what was a bus?

Apparently a bus was this huge transportation vehicle that would take you to various towns and states. And to top it all off, it only cost a dollar. As I boarded the bus people gave me strange looks. I looked at them and then at me, it looked like my clothing was a little different from theirs. I was wearing a white halter top, a white knee length skirt, a white headband, white wing earrings, white Mary Jane shoes, and I also had a white tattoo of wings, where my real wings would be. I think you get the whole angel equals white, theme don't you?

The ride was uncomfortable. You like had to sit on these hard plastic seats while the bus went over every bump on the road. No wonder it only cost a dollar. After about an hour of torture for my butt, we finally entered the air port. It was huge, and loud. Air planes were white, my kinda color. I was beginning to like this.


	6. Chapter 5

"What will you be flying today?" the lady, with the fakest smile I ever seen, asked me.

"Umm, an air plane?" I said, really, what else would I be flying here, a Pegasus?

"Oh, looks like we got a smart butt," (she really didn't say butt, but I'm an angel, no cussing) "Will you be flying first class or coach?" she said with the smile no longer existing.

"Coach please, Ms. PMS," I said extending my hand and flashing a bright smile. She handed me my ticket and never said anything else.

The flight was terrifying! We got caught in a thunder storm. I believe God was testing me and maybe just for the fun of it seeing if he could scare an angel to death. Was that even possible? Well, he came close to his answer.

After about five hours of flying in the storm, we finally landed in Seattle. It wasn't the exact place I wanted, but there was no airport in Forks. Wait, that meant I had to take a bus to Forks. I think God really does hate his angels some times, especially me. I boarded the bus and took my seat, getting ready for the second attack on my butt.


	7. Chapter 6

The boy was dreamy, and very hot. He looked even better in person then he did on the computer. Although he looked very pale. Did God want me to save him from some sort of illness? I mean I couldn't be taking his life; I wasn't an assigned Death Kiss Angel or DKA. DKA's tended to prefer black to the white regular angels wore.

Edward began looking strait at me. But he shouldn't be able to see me, I had my wings out. Was he one of the humans that had the ability to see me? He began walking toward me, this wasn't good, I needed to get out of here. I began to fly off, but I was caught. I looked down at my foot, Edward was holding it. But he was so far away from me, how did he get to me so fast? I looked into his eyes and all I could see was black.

"LAST STOP FORKS WASHINGTON! LAST STOP!" I jolted awake as the voiced boomed. Was it all really just a dream? It felt so real, like it actually happened. The rest of the ride, I spent staring out the window. Green, all green, that's all you could see through the bus windows. Green was a nice color, not as good as white, but better then gray, gray like the polluted city's everywhere else.

As the bus stopped I noticed it was raining, and I had no umbrella. I began walking in the direction the police station was, according to a sign. After about ten minutes of walking I finally entered the station dripping wet.

"Can I help you?" one of the officers said in alarm.

"Well, I'm looking for someone," she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Your parents? Did you run away? It is a late hour, are you okay?" she asked not stopping for me to answer one at a time.

"No, my parents are in heaven, I didn't run away, yes it is a late hour, and I'm fine aside from the fact that I'm socking wet." I said seeing the lady sigh, obviously she felt bad.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, are you looking for your relatives?"

"Actually I have no living relatives, I'm looking fo-" she cut me off again and called someone over by the name of Charlie.

"What is it Jennet? I was just about to go home," Charlie looked at me and then asked to talk to Jennet in private.

I sat down on a couch near by and waited for either one of them to return. Thinking of my parents I began humming a song from my memory. _Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird, if that mocking bird don't sing mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. . ._

"Excuse me," Charlie said, snapping me back to reality. "Are you okay?" after he said that I felt warm streaks running down my face. I was crying.

I wiped away my tears and answered, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Would you mind coming with me? Um…" he paused.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen Sir." I said, he look a little relieved, but why would he?

"Well, since you're almost of legal adult age, would you like to stay with my wife and me?" I took this into consideration, if I had a place to stay, then I could rest and recover from searching for Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 7

I'd love to say with you and your wife." He gave me his coat to wear, even though I wasn't cold, I was dead, I couldn't get any colder then I already am. It was a nice gesture though, so I took it.

"You know, I'll have to get some adoption papers for you." Adoption papers, so I'll have a new father? Just then I felt something in the pocket of Charlie's coat. I pulled out what looked like, adoption papers. But there was a sticky note attached to it.

_I'll add this to your tap sweetheart! _

_;) 3,_

_Hermes._

"Um, Sir?" with out looking away from the road he nodded his head. "I actually already have adoption papers, right here," he looked away from the road at my hand and nodded. Does he speak often?

We pulled up to a nice house with two stories. Only the bottom story was lit. Charlie opened my door and walked in front of up the driveway. He took my adoption papers and pointed to a couch were I could sit. He headed for the kitchen where it smelt like. . .nothing you'd find in Heaven. The couch was so much nicer then those bus seats! It was soft and felt like a cloud.

I jumped when I heard a woman scream. Then she came running out into the living room, and there was knife in her hand. I ran behind the couch and put my hands on my head hoping God would take me back to Heaven before she got to me.

"Charlie, why is she hiding behind the couch?" Like she didn't know why.

"Renée, it might have something to do with you screaming then running to meet her with that stake knife in your hand," he said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Sweaty! I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was just excited to have a daughter! I'm so sorry Sweaty!"

I poked my head up from behind the couch and noticed the knife was no longer in her hand. I slowly got out from behind the couch; her smile became bigger with every step I made. As soon as I got about three feet away she ran at me and hugged me. If I wasn't dead and did need air, I'd probably be dead, her hug was bone crushing. Charlie finally pulled her off of me and told her to calm down.

Renée noticed that I was wet, so she took me up stairs and gave me some of her old cloths to wear while she washed mine. She also showed me where the shower was. What was a shower?

"Um, Mrs. what's a shower?" She looked at me with astonishment and showed me what it was. Apparently a shower was a form of getting clean for humans. Water, hot or cold, came from the pipes and down on you while you used soap, shampoo, and conditioner. This was a very cool invention.


	9. Chapter 8

When I got out of the shower I smelled of roses and Brazilian nuts. Or at lest that's what the bottles told me. I put on Renée's clothes and they were a little big, but cozy. I headed back down stairs to tell Charlie and Renée that I was done in the shower, but I over heard them talking.

"Renée we really should take her to the doctors, there might be something wrong with her, and she doesn't know anything!"

"Charlie, she knows things."

"Like how to use a shower? And what soap is? No, we should bring her to a doctor! She can still stay with us after."

"Promise, I really don't want her to go."

"Promise." I made my way toward them and they showed no sign that they were just talking about me. But what was a doctor?

The next day Charlie said we were going for a "ride," but I knew that we were going to. It wasn't too long before we reached the place called a hospital.

"What's a hospital?" I asked Charlie I thought we were going to the doctors?

"It's just a place where you have to go and get checked upon, to make sure your okay."

"But I don't feel wrong, am I not okay?"

"Well…no one really knows for sure, except the doctors who work here, they tell us if your okay or not." Oh so that's it. I nodded my head as we both steeped out of the car and headed into the hospital.

Charlie went up to the desk and signed some papers while I sat in the waiting room. While he was signing I noticed a girl with short black hair, and she was short herself, and her skin was as white as mine. She kept staring at me with interest and curiosity.

"Alice you can go see your father now," the girl at the desk with a phone to her ear said. The girl shook her head and bounced off toward the end of the hall. So her name was Alice, and her father was a doctor. This is a very peculiar world. "Mr. Swan Dr. Cullen will see you in just a minute," Doctor Cullen, as in Edward Cullen? This day just got easier.

Thinking about it God only took my powers away so I could travel here as a human. I was already here…could I possibly have my powers back? I saw that in the waiting room there was a bathroom, so I told Charlie I'd be right back.

As I closed the door to the bathroom, I prayed that I could think of a plan for this mission. Then it came to me! I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers. I almost got knocked down from the rush of information that came to me. At lest I knew that my powers were working. I new all the basic information of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I also had a wallet sized picture of what he looked like when he was little. All I need to do now is come up with a story.

As I stepped out of the bathroom a lady called me to the hallway. Charlie followed right behind as we were led into a room. But before we got into the room I saw the short girl, Alice, bounce down the hallway to the exit. And no surprise she was staring at me the whole time I was in view.

We were waiting silently for Dr. Cullen to come in. I pulled out my old photo as I heard footsteps coming. Charlie looked at the photo and was about to ask me something, but then Dr. Cullen came into the room. I didn't look at him; instead I looked sadly at the picture.

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," I lied. "I was just looking at an old picture of cousin," I showed him the picture of Edward. "We where really close. I don't know what happened to him…" I trailed off starting to tear. Dr. Cullen had fallen for it because I could tell he was excited to see that it was actually Edward, and that he had family alive.

"Well, is there anywhere we wanted to start with?" Dr. Cullen asked Charlie instead of me.

"Well," Charlie got up and began talking to the Doctor quietly. Dr. Cullen nodded his head and then went on talking to Charlie. He sighed and asked if he could use a phone to call his wife.

"Well Ms. Isabella, we're going to take some pictures if you don't mind, just to make sure that everything we can't see on the inside is working properly," I nodded my head and went with him down the hall. We went into a room that took MRI pictures. After we finished taking the pictures, he walked down the hall with me and began to talk.

"What was your cousin's name?" he asked.

"Edward Masen was his name."

"What do you remember? Anything at all will due."

"Well, I know my parents are dead, everyone of my relatives is dead. Edward and I where very close, like brother and sister. He was very sick though, and then I never heard from him," he reached out and touched my hand. It was the same temperature as my skin. As if that decided it, he told me to go back into the room and ask if Charlie could see him outside.


End file.
